


Consequences

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco aren't sure they're ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Title:** Consequences  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger.  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco aren't sure they're ready.  
 **Word Count:** ~2000  
 **Genre:** Mild angst/romance  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst, Mpreg.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #102: To use at least 20 of the 30 provided words in a HD fic. It was close, but I managed to fit them all in, albeit awkwardly, lol.  
 **Betae:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
Words:  
Rambunctious, chivalry, velvet, renewal, melancholia, peace, rhythm, superfluous, ejaculation, coffee, tumultuous, cheese, sleep, defenestrate, unmentionables, evening, scooter, violated, precipice, lemming, hydrangea, word, knowledge, ice lolly, bliss, chicken, insipid, explosion, party, missing.

  
~

Wedded Bliss

~

“How about a Crup?” Harry suggested.

“Too rambunctious.” Draco frowned. “And they tend to scratch. We have that velvet furniture I inherited from Aunt Andromeda, remember?”

Harry sighed. His half-formed plan to finally be rid of the horrid heirloom sofa now thwarted, he continued scouring the remaining options in the pet store. “Kneazle?”

Draco shuddered. “I’m allergic.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Why had he thought that buying a pet with Draco would be easy? So much for Hermione’s suggestion about ways to achieve a marriage renewal. “Why don’t you pick something, then?” he offered.

After taking another sip of his coffee, Draco surveyed the shop. He wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think we’ll find anything suitable here,” he pronounced finally. “Perhaps I should contact someone at the Ministry. Something imported would--”

“There are several perfectly acceptable pets here!” Harry coloured under Draco’s steady regard.

“I am not the one who is insistent on this,” Draco said. “I am perfectly happy with the peace and restful rhythm of our home, Harry. A pet would be a superfluous and unneeded complication in our lives.”

“Unneeded complication?” Harry all but screeched. “All of our friends have pets and they’re doing fine!”

“All of _your_ friends do, lemmings that they are. If they all threw themselves off a precipice or did a mass defenestration, would you do that, too?” Draco sighed. “Wait, don’t answer that. You’re all Gryffindors, of course you would. You all seem to relish the tumultuous life.”

Harry gritted his teeth. “Hermione said--”

“Hermione.” Draco scowled. “Of course. What advice did _St. Granger_ have about our marriage, then?”

“ _Hermione_ was just telling me about research that says that having a pet is often good practice for having a family,” Harry snapped.

“A family?” Draco’s face went blank. “Is that what this is about? I thought we’d talked about this already and decided that we’re not ready yet--?”

“You mean _you’re_ not ready,” Harry whispered, hurt. “And I’m beginning to wonder if you’ll ever be ready to have a family with me.”

“Harry--”

“When do you think you _will_ be ready, Draco? Because life isn’t going to sit around and wait for us to be ready; it’s going to happen, with or without us, and it seems to me we could be missing the best part.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What is this really about, Harry?” he asked, crossing his arms. “You’ve been acting strangely lately. Is there something you need to tell me?”

“Honestly? No. As you said, you’re not ready.” Harry knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

Draco moved closer. “You haven’t been spending all your spare time with Granger just because she’s your friend, have you?” he continued. “It’s because she’s a mediwitch, isn’t it?” He swallowed. “Harry, are you...are we--?”

Harry shook his head. “You know what, Draco? Maybe you’re right, maybe neither of us is ready. Either way, I’m not ready to discuss this with you.”

He pushed past Draco, and, ignoring Draco calling him back, Harry Apparated away with a crack.

~   
Draco raised his hand, then hesitated. He’d searched all of Harry’s usual haunts before ending up here, but, in the end, he’d known it would come down to this. Before his knuckle touched the wood, however, the door opened. “Malfoy,” Weasley said, gesturing him inside.

On his way to the living room, Draco almost tripped over a child’s scooter, and Weasley apologized, scooping it up. “Sorry about that. Children tend to be messy.”

Draco nodded. “So I hear,” he muttered.

“Hullo, Draco.” Granger was sitting on a sofa, buried beneath a pile of parchments, a blanket tucked around her legs. “What’s wrong?”

“Who says anything is wrong?” Draco asked, crossing his arms.

Granger looked over her glasses at him, reminding him for a moment of Headmistress McGonagall. “The wards told us you were here about ten minutes ago. You don’t often grace us with your presence.”

“I was here last week,” Draco protested.

“For a party. With Harry. And I imagine he still had to bribe you pretty heavily.” Weasley, sans scooter, walked past him and pointed to a chair. “Drink?”

Draco sighed. “As much as I could use one, I need to talk to Harry before I start drinking. Is he here?”

As Weasley perched on the sofa arm next to her, Granger raised an eyebrow. “Why would you think he’s here?” she asked. “Did you have a fight?”

“As if you didn’t know.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Look, can we cut the crap? I know he tells you people everything, so I’m sure he’s already told you about the fight we had. I need to talk to him.”

“You’re wrong.” Granger smiled at Draco’s disbelieving look. “He doesn’t tell us everything, just as we don’t share everything with him.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really. I mean, can you imagine a better way to feel violated than to give someone else knowledge of the intimate details of your marriage?” Granger narrowed her eyes. “So, what happened?”

“Apparently, Harry wants a pet.” Draco shook his head. “At least, I think he wants a pet. Anyway, at his insistence we went to look at assorted pets today, only, by the end of the conversation, I don’t think we were still discussing animals. He had a bit of an explosion and he disappeared.”

Granger looked away. “What did you think you was discussing?”

“Look, I didn’t come here to air our unmentionables in public, so just tell me. You’re his mediwitch, is he preg--”

“Stop.” Granger held up a hand. “I have an obligation to him to keep his health information confidential. You should talk to him.”

“I would, if I could find him.”

“He’s not here.” Weasley stood up. “Honestly? If I had to guess, I’d say he probably went home.”

Draco’s eyes widened. That was the one place he hadn’t checked. He jumped to his feet. “I’d better--”

Granger waved her hand. “When you find him, tell him to make an appointment for next week.”

Draco hesitated, then nodded. “May I attend, too?” he asked.

Granger smiled. “I think that would be brilliant. Harry just has to say the word.”

“Thanks. Do you mind if I Apparate from here?”

Weasley shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Draco thought about home, and the last thing he saw before he left was Weasley exhibiting uncharacteristic chivalry as he tucked the blanket closer around Granger.

~

When he got home, Harry was sitting in their dining room. None of the lights were on, and Draco sighed as he took in the dreary scene that bespoke true melancholia. A half-melted ice lolly was on the table in front of him. “Harry?”

Harry pushed away from the table. “I’ll just go--”

Draco caught him as he walked past. “Please stay,” he whispered. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Harry shook his head. “You’re not ready--”

“I’m not ready to lose you,” Draco said. “When you said family, I panicked. Have you _met_ my family?” he laughed, a bitter noise. “Can you blame me for being scared? Every other person in it is insane.”

Harry had turned towards him and was staring. “Draco--”

“Can we sit?”

Harry nodded, and a minute later they were on the settee in their library, tucked under the same blanket. “I went to visit Weasley and Granger.”

“They’re married, you know. It’s actually Weasley and _Weasley_.”

“Whatever,” Draco sniffed. “I went see them and I’m glad I did.”

One of Harry’s eyebrows went up. “Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?”

“Malfoy-Potter,” Draco corrected, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “We _are_ married, you know.”

Harry sniggered. “Prat,” he muttered, but Draco could feel him relaxing. “So what did Hermione and Ron have to say?”

“They told me I had to talk to you.” Draco’s hand was now splayed over Harry’s midsection. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Harry’s neck. “So I’m talking to you.”

“You are.” Harry curled closer. “It feels as if we haven’t really talked in ages.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco ran his nose along Harry’s jaw. “Tell me.”

“I want a family with you,” Harry said. “I know you’re nervous about it, don’t blame you actually. I don’t exactly have great living relatives either. Can you imagine if we had a son that turned out like Dudley?” He shuddered.

“Bite your tongue!” Draco ejaculated. “Although that would be better than ending up with, say, a Bellatrix.” As Harry nodded, Draco’s hand moved lower and he smiled when Harry’s breath hitched.

“Stop distracting me,” Harry whispered. “We have to talk. I have something to tell you.”

“So tell me.”

Harry swallowed. “You may have noticed I’ve been tired, needing to sleep a lot more than normal lately, been somewhat insipid, and the merest hint of hydrangea makes me barf--”

“Mm, yes.” Draco was now palming Harry’s cock. “That was a interesting reaction to that bouquet Mother sent us the other day.”

“Draco, please...” Harry was trembling against him, and, unable to resist, Draco snogged him, devouring his mouth. It wasn’t until Harry’s fingers began plucking at his flies that Draco reluctantly drew back.

“Sorry,” Draco gasped. “Can’t seem to keep my hands off you.”

“I suppose that’s what got us into this in the first place,” Harry chuckled, breathless.

“Into what?” Draco asked, watching Harry’s face intently.

“I’ve also been eating a lot of Bertie Botts’ beans,” Harry muttered, looking away.

Draco smiled. “You’ve always liked them.”

Harry smiled weakly. “I’ve been combining the cheese, chicken and pickle flavours.”

Draco blanched. “Ugh.”

Harry nodded. “I know.” He leaned his forehead against Draco’s. “Draco, I’m...”

Draco waited for as long as he could. “You’re...?”

“I can’t say it!”

Harry was hyperventilating now and Draco sighed. “Relax, this can’t be good for the baby,” he said, soothing.

Harry gasped. “What the--? You know?”

Draco couldn’t help it, he laughed. Harry, predictably, huffed and began to try to extricate himself from Draco’s arms. Draco simply pulled him closer. “Harry, stop. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just--” He smiled. “What else could it have been?”

Harry, his voice muffled in Draco’s neck, muttered, “I can’t believe this! I’ve been killing myself trying to get up the nerve to tell you and you already know?!”

“When you kept going on about baby animals and pets and families and getting the house ready,” Draco said, “I had a clue.”

“Are you angry?” Harry asked, voice softer now. “I know you’d said you weren’t sure--”

“Actually, I just wasn’t sure I wanted to carry a baby,” Draco confessed. “The idea of being bloated with swollen ankles didn’t fill me with bliss.”

“But you’re fine with _me_ doing it?”

Draco chuckled. “Well naturally. You’ll be brilliant at it,” he predicted. “And I promise to give you massages all throughout.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione will be glad we talked,” he said.

“Oh, speaking of--” Draco smiled. “We have an appointment with her next week.”

“We do?”

“Of course. This is our baby, after all.”

Harry grinned at him.  “Fine, but you get to carry his or her brother or sister.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Um. Didn't you know, Harry? Malfoys are historically only children. We wouldn't want to disrupt history, would we? Think of the consequences!”

“But we can start a new history,” Harry said. “After all, we’re Malfoy-Potters. Now about that massage...”

Draco smiled and obliged. After all, he had nine months to talk Harry into agreeing to carry the rest of their children.

~


End file.
